


Miracle

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Gen, Happy, Inspired by..., Poetry, Redemption, Vampires, finding happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: I think I wrote this at some point while watching The Vampire Diaries and some happy shit went down with him ans Elena. I was elated for this character and had to write it down. I was emotionally invested in this dude/character for MANY reasons.





	Miracle

_A sigh of relief_

_a smile of joy,_  
  
_a whisper of gratitude_

_to the supernatural ab_ _ove_

_he gazes at the sky,_  
  
_the biggest miracle _

_of his existence_

_struck him like thunder,_  
  
_it is not possible_

_he stares into nothing_

_and ponders,_

_a warm blanket _

_of happiness_

_shelters him_

_unlike anything,_  
  
_was this meant to happen?_

_was it indeed, a blessing? _

_\- Vidhur Vrika_  


**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this at some point while watching The Vampire Diaries and some happy shit went down with him ans Elena. I was elated for this character and had to write it down. I was emotionally invested in this dude/character for MANY reasons.


End file.
